The present invention relates to a new and improved sublaminar wire for connecting a spinal column corrective device to a spinal column. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sublaminar wire having a center portion positionable under the lamina of a vertebra of the spinal column and having a larger cross-sectional area than each of the cross-sectional areas of first and second end portions of the sublaminar wire.
A known sublaminar wire has the same circular cross-sectional area along its entire length. The cross-sectional area of the sublaminar wire is relatively small. As a result, the sublaminar wire may break at a portion of the sublaminar wire inside the spinal canal where it may engage the spinal cord and cause harm. The known sublaminar wire of relatively small cross section also may tear through the lamina of the vertebra releasing the spinal column corrective device from the spinal column.